The overall objective of this project is to develop a process to produce lactobionic acid that is free of oxidizing components. Lactobionic acid is an essential component of perfusion solutions used to preserve organs for transplantation (Sumimoto, 1990). It functions as an impermeant and calcium chelator as well as a reducing agent. These solutions also contain other reducing components such as glutathione which are susceptible to oxidation. Current commercial formulations of lactobionic acid probably contain levels of peroxides which adversely effect the redox potential of the perfusion solution. Any oxidant present limits the shelf storage time and effectiveness of the perfusion solution. This proposal is based on the observation that lactobionic acid contains small amounts of oxidants (probably peroxides) which are formed during its manufacture. Specifically, we propose to monitor peroxide and other oxidants formation during the electrochemical conversion of lactose to lactobionic and develop techniques to eliminate them from the finished product. New formulations will be evaluated in an in-vitro working heart model. The advantage of an oxidant free lactobionic acid would be enhanced preservation capabilities such as shelf storage time, extend time limitations of preserved organs and hence, provide better functioning organs at the time of transplantation.